The present invention relates to the field of helmets and, more particularly, to enhanced GPS based functionality for helmets.
Currently, there are many motorcycle-based global positioning systems. These systems are generally attached directly to the motorcycle. These systems can be awkward to utilize while riding and often are distracting to riders. Additionally, these systems are minimally protected from damage, should any harmful event occur while riding. What is needed is a more natural means of providing motorcycle riders with GPS functionality, which preferably is implemented in a manner designed to survive motorcycle accidents.